


月色

by AAAAurelia



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 元与均棋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAurelia/pseuds/AAAAurelia
Relationships: 均棋
Kudos: 1





	月色

均棋（现背ooc -一场旷日持久的暗恋/郑棋元的独角戏

————————————————————————

神造出这些的夜晚，或许就是为了用梦想之境完美凡人的爱情吧。—莫泊桑《月光》

过了午夜，万家灯火已灭，只剩温柔的月光笼罩着这座城市。

郑棋元没有拉窗帘，月光透过大落地窗照在他赤裸的身体上，缠绵的月光给郑棋元本就白皙的肌肤渡上了一层朦胧的轻纱。

郑棋元抬眼看着床边，眸色深沉似要把自己拆食入腹的小孩坐在床边。

“均朔？你怎么来了？”郑棋元支起身子，慌张的把被子往上拉了拉，挡住身下的无限风光。

小孩也不说话，只是眼里出现了他从未见过的燃烧的欲望。

郑棋元很喜欢徐均朔，但他知道徐均朔看自己时眼中从来都是坦荡真诚，没有绮旎，也不是爱慕...

郑棋元很喜欢徐均朔，他总觉得徐均朔说话像撒娇，他以为自己是徐均朔展现可爱的那个唯一，可他发现小孩对每个人都是如此，这份柔软不独属于他一人。

郑棋元很喜欢徐均朔，他以为徐均朔和他总是天生一对。可徐均朔却和很多人都一拍即合。

郑棋元很喜欢徐均朔，他享受小孩的倾慕崇拜，却发现那也不过是以前辈为标杆，去追逐罢了，徐均朔所谓的对偶像的喜欢，也不只他一人...

郑棋元好怕眼前这个炙热的徐均朔消失，他伸出手去够小孩的脸，还没摸到就被一把抓住，小孩带着热气俯身吻上郑棋元的唇。恍惚间的郑棋元双唇微张，轻易就被攻破城池，汲取柔软香甜的舌。

“均朔...嗯均朔..”徐均朔贪婪地吮吸着郑棋元口腔的空气，过了好一会才慢慢放开他的唇让郑棋元得以喘息，两人之间拉出一根银丝，滴落在郑棋元细白的脖颈和纤长的锁骨上，徐均朔顺着水痕一点点吻去，像小鱼轻咬着皮肤，酥酥麻麻。

当徐均朔细腻的吻落到胸口，慢慢变味成啃咬时，郑棋元早已经溃不成军。

徐均朔的手上也没有停歇，从郑棋元胸口抚摸到腰窝，辗转到细腻光滑的臀再揉捏一把，温热的手游走在郑棋元身体上，在他身体上每一处点火，火热的欲望愈演愈烈，直向他的身下袭去。

徐均朔好像并不急切，他腾出一只手安抚着郑棋元挺立的下身，一边有一下没一下的舔着郑棋元的耳垂，喷洒着热气。

耳边痒痒的感觉和身下被人把握住的羞耻感让郑棋元轻喘起来，徐均朔手下的动作越来越快，也不忘照顾到两边的柔软，郑棋元只觉得眼前发白，呻吟着发泄了出来。徐均朔就着郑棋元的黏腻湿热向他后穴探去。

徐均朔探进去一根手指，郑棋元高潮后还在颤抖的身体忽然被异物进入，细长的双腿不自觉的夹在一起，徐均朔抚摸着郑棋元的大腿示意他放松，没多久郑棋元就适应了徐均朔的手指，轻声呻吟着轻晃下身去贴合徐均朔，小腿也缠上徐均朔的腰。

郑棋元此刻用意乱情迷的眼神抬头望着徐均朔，柔情蜜意化作唇齿间的叹息声：“均朔，爱爱我..爱爱我好不好？”

徐均朔眼神一沉，微微托起郑棋元的臀，摁着他的腰将自己送了进去，让郑棋元忍不住叫了出来。

徐均朔慢慢开始加快速度抽插了起来，顶点某处郑棋元像有一股电流涌入，激得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。徐均朔敏感的察觉到郑棋元的反应，偏偏不去碰那个点，郑棋元觉得后穴发痒，他抬起臀去迎合徐均朔，徐均朔却退了出来，一脸玩味的看着他。

忽然退出让郑棋元感受到了更大的空虚，他一把推倒他腿间徐均朔，摁着徐均朔肩膀狠狠的坐了上去，那直入深处，快要被捅穿的感觉让郑棋元一下子软了腰，跌伏在徐均朔身上喘息，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。

徐均朔吻着郑棋元的眼泪，扶着他的腰开始动了起来，郑棋元渐渐适应了徐均朔的幅度，便不让徐均朔再动。

他看着躺倒的徐均朔，眼神如同在节目里选人环节的直白大胆一样。

当时那个轻轻吟唱的天边外，还会目不转睛盯着自己嘴唇的徐均朔，让自以为看淡情爱的郑棋元心摇神驰。当郑棋元坠入徐均朔编织的柔软蛛网，被裹挟其中无路可逃时，却发现这蛛网是无意而为，不是为捕获他而织。

郑棋元提起臀发狠的上下抬动，一下一下肉体撞击的声音响彻耳边，脑子里只有强烈的快意，被徐均朔占有，被填满的畅快和满足。

郑棋元从未这么疯狂过，也只会有这一次了，他感觉自己像是快要溺死，拼命的呻吟，仰起头大口喘息，徐均朔支起身子一口咬上郑棋元的颤动的喉结，把自己发泄在郑棋元身体深处...

“徐均朔，爱爱我好不好”

郑棋元从极端的快感中清醒，身下一片湿泞。想起刚刚那场绮丽疯狂的梦，他咧嘴笑了一下。

窗外的月光如梦境一般柔和迷人，如此静谧，仿佛就是为了照亮不能裸露在阳光下的神秘微妙之物。

第二天晚上的演出，郑棋元去彩排春晚，慌忙的收拾整理，跨越小半个北京城赶过去。到了后台徐均朔只是笑笑说了句“棋元哥，来了？”，没有激动，也没有过多惊喜，只是在等一个舞台的搭档。

最后一次合作郑棋元坚持选了《荣耀为我臣服》，只是为了徐均朔唱这首歌的时候那种满满征服欲望的眼神，而自己也可以光明正大地回报他炙热，滚烫的内心。一句“刚刚入戏太深”可以打发无数双看透的眼睛.....


End file.
